The Sweetest Moment
by Chaos Nightbringer
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kikyo lay in bed. This is supposed to be AU, but you can't really tell, I didn't work on the AU part, as its supposed to be a simple oneshot. Warning, slight lemon. All Children, shtay away, or I'll be kickin' your hairlessh pink pahooky!


The Sweetest Moment 

Rated M for sexual content.

Kikyo sat down on her bunk bed, leaning against a pile of laundry. Sesshomaru maneuvered onto the bed, and laid down with his head on her round breasts, removing her hand from it and placing on the back of his head. Reaching up with his other hand, cupping the top of her head gently. The other hand he wrapped around her slim abdomen, running his fingers over the soft silk of her skin.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hmm?" he said, looking up at her lovely face. He waited for Kikyo to say something. It was a longer wait then he thought.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

"Hmm-hmm." He confirmed. "Everything about you is beautiful. I'll always love that you're so mean."

"Oh, poor little puppy." She taunted.

Sesshomaru growled, prompting a laugh from Kikyo.

"Is fluffy gonna cry?"

"If you're not careful, I'll make you cry." Kikyo mock-laughed.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" Sesshomaru noticed that she was twirling her fingers in his hair. Sesshomaru liked it.

"Must we argue all the time?"

Kikyo looked down at him.

"You are beautiful, you know."

"No I'm not, all the boys run away from me."

"Not this one. I'll never run away from you." They turned back to the TV. For an hour, they sat there, cuddling. Despite that he was within kissing distance of Kikyo's womanhood, he wasn't hard.

"Y'know, this is nice. I could stay like this for a while." Sesshomaru said. Kikyo wasn't quite as comforted as he was.

"Don't you like it?" Kikyo mumbled 'no'.

"Why don't you like it?"

"Something happened to me that makes it hard for me to warm up to people." Kikyo said softly.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked. She didn't answer. "Someone broke your heart." He paused. "Kikyo, I promise, I'll never hurt you because…I love you, dammit."

Kikyo remained silent. Sesshomaru crawled up closer until they were mere inches apart. She looked into his eyes, and he stared back. She smiled and ran a hand through his thick silver hair. Sesshomaru leaned into that hand, undulating against it.

Sesshomaru raised the hand he wasn't holding himself up with up to her breast, and cupped one of her mounds, squeezed gently, teasing.

He could hear her heart skip a beat. Good. He lowered himself, and touched his forehead to hers, his bangs falling like curtains of virgin snow. They waited, just looking down into her eyes. Waited until he was almost ready to howl in frustration. Waited until it felt like an eternity.

"Sesshomaru?" Kikyo finally said. He kissed her, deep and passionate. Kikyo kissed him back.

"Oh, god," Kikyo said against his lips. He lowered his lips to her chin, placing biting kisses, then went down to her neck. She hugged him tightly, drawing him to her form. He lowered himself further, until he was at her belly, and began to lift the hem of her shirt, placing small kisses on her belly button.

As her shirt went, Sesshomaru cursed softly at the black lace bra.

"You were too much clothing. I think I'm going to remove it."

"If you didn't after all those tender kisses, I'd have to kill you."

"Heh, you and what army."

"I am an army."

"I am aquiver." Sesshomaru said as he cut open the black lace at the front. He spread it open with divine reverence, and grinned as she was left topless. Her breasts looked a lot bigger when they weren't held back by a bra. He licked one finger and circled her nipple with it, barely touching the outer circle but not far from the small berry that had begun to swell into a larger berry that sent pure pleasure down Kikyo's spine at the merest touch.

He stopped and just stared upon her topless form, admiring her face as much as anything else. She was beautiful, even to Sesshomaru, with her dark curtains of silk, and the satin expanse of semi-pale skin that covered her muscles and bones. No demon marks upon her brow distracted from her pale skin, unlike Sesshomaru. His birthmark was a blessing, and a curse. He'd be marked his entire immortal life. By his silver hair, his golden eyes, and the dark purple to black marks on his cheeks and wrists. Unlike his, her eyes were black abysses that Sesshomaru could lose himself in.

He noted that his animal side hadn't taken him over, he was running on his own emotions, not pure lust or animal desire. Passion.

He descended on her lips. Even this kiss was sweet. It made Sesshomaru feel ALIVE. Not like a demon lord, or even a higher demon. It made him feel human. Even when he knew he would never be human. Oh, how cursed that Shikon was. The promise of humanity, of mortality, because of a mortal. But Sesshomaru didn't want to feel the agony, the agony of his power, his life force, and his very chi being drawn in and leaving only human power, human life force, and human _weakness_. That was not something _this_ _Lord Sesshomaru_ was willing to do.

No, he would stay a demon, a demon that lived between the separate realms of human love and demon hate. He would indulge in the sweetest parts of life, the passion, the feelings, all of it.

He ended the kiss, but remained so close to her face, their eyes so close. The same as their hearts.

"Do you want this. I can offer the sweetest moment you'll ever experience in your life." Sesshomaru noticed he didn't use the term 'human'.

"Please." Sesshomaru started for her pants. "No." Sesshomaru looked back up to her, shocked. "I'm not worthy. I lost all worthiness when I fell for Naraku's tricks. I lost the best thing I had…love, to suspicion. I should've known it wasn't InuYasha. He'd saved my life on more than one occasion, and I had the…the gall to think it was InuYasha. I don't deserve the sweetest moment you can offer."

"I've walked this planet more lifetimes than you can imagine, and made bloody crusades for something a lot more trivial than jealousy and greed. I coveted a _sword_, Kikyo. A blade that was utterly useless in my palm, that burned my flesh, that would never accept me because of this mark on my brow, a mark that burned into my flesh because a moon just like it hung in the sky as I slid from my mother's womb, baptized in her blood. A _sword_, Kikyo. Not even a very powerful sword without a compassionate wielder. The moment you admitted your sin, you became worthy again. I want us _both_ to feel this."

"Then, I want the sweetest moment." He descended on her.

When she finally climaxed, crying with pleasure, pressing her fingers into Sesshomaru, who came a moment later, roaring his own pleasure, but unlike her, he sounded part animal, part human.

Kikyo suddenly realized how impossible this should be. He was a demon lord, A taiyokai, and she was a priestess miko, and they were not only sleeping in the same bed, they were _making love_. She instantly hoped she'd get cursed to a quick death right here, right now. Dammit, she should've refused him. She'd been weak back _then_, was still weak now.

Sesshomaru crawled down to lay his head on the soft cushion of her full breasts. He pressed his cheek against the smooth skin, then placed a small kiss on the curvature of the globe. He ran a gentle hand down her belly, barely touching her with his fingers, drawing them slowly across of her abdomen.

Kikyo's despair must've shown on her face. He frowned, and crawled back up until his head was only a little further down the bed than hers. He lowered himself and kissed her, ever so delicately, on her pale cheek.

'Does he love me?' Kikyo asked herself. It had certainly seemed like he loved her. He'd let her choose when he'd could've taken her like a conqueror. Dammit, she hated debating such dilemmas, hated that she'd been brought back from the dead. Death had an eternal calm, would never be disturbed by troubling emotions.

"Kikyo? Was it the sweetest moment you wanted?"

"No." Kikyo said, bursting into tears of simple agony. "It just brought on the knowledge that I can never love you more than we just did. We're bound to separate lives, lives that force us to be enemies. How can we be in love when I'm dead and you're a demon lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Father told me humans had strange ways of thinking. Now I know first-hand. And to answer your question, think about my father's love with Izayoi, she was mortal, and had she been raised a proper human noblewoman, would've never loved a man the way she loved my father. And she would've turned her nose up at having children. When I met Izayoi, I stopped her from killing herself. I was still young, naïve, as far as demons are, un-tainted by my mother's schemes. She asked me to do it, but I told her that life for humans is precious, far more than for demons, who simply don't care. She thanked me for the advice and moved on. Later, my father met her, after she'd grown up into a woman."

Sesshomaru sighed and lay down again, beside her instead of across her body.

"He took her as his mate and wife, and I expressed disgust. She never remembered me. You think I can't love you. But I already have evidence that I can. My half-brother. And I love you like life."

Kikyo was still shedding tears. But now for a different reason. She cried out in joy and draped herself over Sesshomaru, hugging him tightly for the umpteenth time. (I counted fourth, but whatever.)

"I love you like you're the gods on high themselves. Taiyokai or human, mortal or immortal, I don't give a flying fuck anymore. I just want our love to last an eternity."

Sesshomaru smiled and placed his hands on her bare back.

The moment she'd screamed her love for him, just like when they'd climaxed together, had been something special.

_That_ was The Sweetest Moment…of Sesshomaru's existence.

(The End.)

Thank you, thank you, and thank you very much. Okay, come on, applaud Dammit! I'm not asking for much! Just applaud. Or review. Please no flames, I hate them, as I hate most of the human species, hell, all Montegues, wait, why the Hell am I quoting Shakespeare?

Just Review. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
